


Herbs

by tehfanglyfish



Series: Fun With Ficlets [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fun With Ficlets, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: Arthur picks herbs for Merlin.





	Herbs

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory "I don't own this and am not profiting from it" statement.

“Here. I got you these.”

“You got me…?”

“They’re herbs.”

“Herbs?”

“You’re always out picking herbs. I found these while I was hunting and thought you might want them.”

“Arthur, I appreciate the gift but these aren’t herbs.”

“They’re not?”

“No. They’re roses.”

“Well, I’m a knight. I can’t be expected to know the difference between roses and herbs.”

“Where exactly were you hunting?”

“Um… the forest. Why do you ask?”

“Because the Camelot gardens are full of these roses. They don’t grow in the forest.”

“Well maybe I was chasing an animal and I wound up in the gardens.”

“And what kind of animal was it?”

“A wild one.”

“I see. And it just happened to run into the gardens?”

“Exactly.”

“The gardens that are surrounded by a wall? To keep wild animals out?”

“Er… I am the king of Camelot, I do not have to answer to the likes of you.”

“Arthur.”

“Yes?”

“They’re lovely. Thank you.”

…

“Merlin! You kissed me!”

“I’m so sorry. I thought…”

“Do it again.”

 

 


End file.
